


Just Play Pretend Until It Works No More

by Gzmoii



Series: That's What Friends Are For [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Percieved Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: Sam loved Steve. He loved him with everything he had, but that didn't change the fact that Steve just couldn't give him an orgasm. 
     Or the fact that Steve was probably cheating on him.





	

“This good for you?” Steve arched his back, reaching up to intertwine his and Sam’s fingers.

“Yeah.” Sam lied. “It’s great. It’s so amazing, Steve.” He let go of Steve’s hand to run his fingers through his hair. “So good, baby.” He moved his hips in a steady rhythm, his free hand stroking down Steve’s chest and wrapping around his cock. “You gonna cum for me?”

Steve nodded rapidly, squeezing Sam’s hand. “Yeah, I’m-Sam, please!”

“That’s it. You’re doing so good for me, so well. You’re so good, Steve.” He breathed out, still fucking into Steve. He was so beautiful, moaning and writhing under him just from his cock. He sped up the movement of his hand, watch Steve shudder and his eyes roll back as he came. Sam looked down at him, memorizing Steve’s face as his orgasm shuddered through him. Lips parted, his eyes half-closed; it was a good look on Steve. Sam loved knowing that he could make him feel good.

He slowly pulled out of Steve, kissing his forehead.

“Wait. I can go again.” Steve whined, his hand flat on Sam’s chest. “Just need a minute.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s fine. I have to get ready for work soon, anyway.” He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it a few times before he was cumming onto Steve’s chest and stomach. “I like the way you look, covered in my cum.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lip, cupping his cheek gently.

“I love you.” Steve said as Sam pulled away, smiling. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Sam grinned. “We both know it was persistence, not luck.” He laughed at Steve’s embarrassed expression. “How many fights were you gonna get into if I hadn’t decided you’d gotten beat up enough times and just asked you out, huh small fry?”

“Oh, shut up.” Steve looked away, blushing. “You’re such an ass.”

“Love you, too.” Sam cleaned off Steve’s torso with a few tissues and then climbed out of bed, tossing them in the trash. “I’m gonna shower. What’s for breakfast?”

“You just expect me to cook for you? Wow, Samuel. Aren’t you a little arrogant?”

Sam just cocked an eyebrow up at Steve in response.

“…I was thinking fried eggs, shredded beef and potatoes.” Steve looked away. “Don’t say shit, Sam. Or I won’t make your lunch.”

“Yes Sir.” Sam saluted Steve from the bathroom mirror, before he walked over to the door, turning on the shower with a long, slow sigh.

This–their sex life–genuinely wasn’t working. Sam loved Steve-of course he loved him, they were going strong for almost two years, now. Sam wouldn’t have stayed this long if he didn’t. But he hadn’t cum from Steve bottoming. Not even once, during their entire relationship. It was nice, yeah. Steve had a great ass, and he made all the best noises when Sam was fucking him, but it just didn’t do it for him. And Steve topping was even worse. It was obvious that he didn’t enjoy it, and while Steve was able to stay hard enough to try, Sam hadn’t been able to keep it up whenever he looked at the disappointment and overall unenthusiasm on Steve’s face. It was something they had both agreed to never try again.

Sam stripped down, stepping into the spray of hot water.

It wasn’t like he could tell Steve that fucking him wasn’t doing enough to get him to cum, especially because Steve enjoyed it so much. Steve had been heartbroken when he had Sam under him, and saw that he couldn’t even keep an erection when Steve tried to fuck him. Sam never wanted him to make that face again, so he would just pretend like everything was normal. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy cumming on Steve. It was quite a sight to see.

“Sam?” Steve called from the kitchen. “Breakfast is almost ready! Are you operating on someone in there?”

“I like being clean, thank you very much!” Sam yelled back, washing himself up and then stepping out, dressing in his work scrubs and doctor’s coat. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. “Looks amazing, as always.”

“You’d have me think that no one’s ever cooked for you. I’m decent, at best.” Steve blushed and looked away. “Buck’s way better.”

“He’s a chef, baby. Plus, I love your cooking the most.” Sam winked at Steve.

“You only say that because you’ve never tried his cooking.” Steve argued as Sam finished his food. “You eat way too fast. It’s not good for you.”

“And self-deprecation isn’t good for you.” Sam said back. “I’m off to the hospital, Baby. I won’t be off until tonight. I’ll see you then.”

“I thought we agreed you’d be off by 5 today.”

“…What?” Sam looked at Steve, confused.

“Bucky’s gonna be in town for a few weeks while they work on the building project and hiring process for his new restaurant. We agreed he could stay with us, and you’d be here with me to welcome him. You guys haven’t even met face-to-face before, Sam. Come on.”

“You know I can’t get out of it, Babe. When I asked, they said they couldn’t afford to give me that time. They need me there, helping people.” Sam stated, grabbing his packed lunch.

Steve smiled pleasantly, and Sam felt himself break out into a nervous sweat. “You’ll be home by seven.” He stated. “Any later, and I’ll be dropping by the hospital and paying your boss a personal visit.”

“Seven. Yeah. Got it.” Sam agreed quickly. No one, especially not the big, hulking man that was Sam’s boss, wanted Steve to pay them a visit ever again. The little guy really was a force to be reckoned with. It was one of the many things Sam loved about him.

“Promise?” Steve tugged on Sam’s sleeve, directing his disarming, bright blue puppy dog eyes at him.

“Yeah, I promise. See you then.” Sam slipped on his shoes and gave Steve one last kiss before leaving.

* * *

 

_ “We’ll need you for all sixteen hours, Wilson. You’re doing good here.” _

__ __ _ Sam sighed. “I understand, Sir. How about I call Steve? I’m sure he’ll understand completely that I’m not gonna be there for him and his best friend.” _

__ __ _ “Sarcasm, Wilson?” His boss raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Is that really what you’re doing, now?” _

__ __ _ “That’s him, now.” Sam held out his phone. “Here you go, Sir.” _

__ __ _ His boss took the phone with trembling hands, and Sam turned his head to hide his smirk. “Yes, Mr. Rogers. I do understand that-but we need him for-yes, I do realize that. Of course Mr. Rogers. My apologies.” _

__ __ _ “So, thirteen hours, then?” _

__ __ _ “Thirteen hours, Wilson. Not even a minute less.” His boss said sternly, trying to regain his position after getting his ass handed to him by a man that didn’t even reach his chest at full height. _

__ __ _ “Of course, Sir.” Sam saluted his boss with a warm grin, heading to his first appointment with his patient. _

* * *

 

Sam walked in at exactly seven, hanging up his coat. Steve had texted him beforehand to tell him that he had bought him some time to make himself presentable by taking Bucky to buy groceries for tonight’s meal. Sam wanted to make a good face-to-face impression, so he was glad to be given some time to do so. He showered and dressed before taking off his contacts, replacing it with his black-rimmed prescription glasses. He looked better with them on, and he was pulling out all the stops tonight. He and Bucky had already talked on the phone, but now was the time to dress to impress.

“We’re back!” Sam heard Steve yell into the house. Sam walked out of the bedroom and into their living room. “So, what’d you guys get?” Sam asked, before he saw them two. Steve was riding on Bucky’s back, and well, wow. Sam felt his earlier confidence plummet.

Bucky was gorgeous. And he and Steve looked really great, joking around with each other. They made an attractive pair.

Sam wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Well, if isn’t my favorite bird? How are you, Doll?” Bucky set Steve down and walked over to Sam, pulling him into a tight hug. Bucky was a full head taller than him, with a wide build. He was just thick, toned muscle all over.

“Nice to finally see you in person, jackass.” Sam hugged Bucky back. “What’s for dinner? I can help, if you want.”

“No need. Me and Stevie are making it.” Bucky pushed Sam backward, and he fell into a sitting position on the couch. “You’ve been saving lives all day, Doll. Take a load off. You deserve it.” Bucky winked at him, and Sam heart skipped several beats. He turned away, his cheeks warm, and laid back in the living room, watching Gotham. He heard the sound of laughing from the kitchen, and pushed down the jealousy that was threatening to come up to the surface.

Bucky was only taller than him, stronger than him, more attractive, and closer to Steve. There wasn’t any problem, right? Steve loved him.

…Bucky was probably a better top than he was.

“Bucky’s too big to fit on the couch.” Steve commented, looking at their modest loveseat with a frown. “He can sleep with us, right? The bed is huge. There’s plenty of room.”

“I don’t know, Steve…” Sam was beyond being against it. Who the hell offers their best friend a place to sleep in the bed he shares with his boyfriend? What the hell had Sam gotten himself into?

“Come on, Sam. It’s fine.” Steve led him into the room. Bucky was at Steve’s side, seeming entirely at ease with the arrangement. Sam still didn’t understand what the hell was going on, specifically between Steve and Bucky. There were alarms going off in his head with every interaction between those two. Their secretive whispers, the way they would glance at Sam while speaking and then quickly look away when Sam caught their attention. Something was definitely going on.

“Okay. Sure, it’s fine.” Sam decided, climbing into his left side of the bed fully clothed. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table while both Steve and Bucky stripped down to their boxers. He rolled over, laying on his back. He felt both of them climb in, Bucky first, then Steve.

He felt Bucky’s large arm on him and scooted away.

“Sorry.” Bucky murmured.

Sam didn’t respond. He turned away from Bucky, curling up and pulling the blankets up to his chest. He looked over and saw Steve laying down on Bucky’s other side, the two of them spooning.

“I think I’m gonna take the couch.” Sam climbed out of bed.

What kind of friendship was this? How was this okay, especially when Steve had claimed to be completely committed to being with Sam? Was it all a lie?

Sam grabbed a spare blanket and laid down on the couch.

Steve wasn’t cheating on him.

_ Steve wasn’t cheating on him. _

Steve and Bucky were just close.

Sam didn’t even believe himself.

* * *

 

There had to be something going on between Steve and Bucky. It had been a week so far, and Sam was almost completely sure. Maybe they thought Sam was stupid, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t going to just stand by while he was being cheated on. He’s not anyone’s stepping stone.

“Steve?” Sam waited until Bucky had fallen asleep before going into the bedroom Steve and Bucky slept in. “Come into the living room for a second. We need to talk.”

“Sure.” Steve moved out of Bucky’s arms and went into the living room, sitting on the couch.

Sam walked into the room, but didn’t sit down. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, Steve. So I’m going to give you a chance to explain yourself before I leave.”

“Leave? Sam, what are you talking about?”

“I mean end this relationship. Because I have eyes, Steve. Now, explain what the hell is going on. You and Bucky sleeping in the same bed,  _ without me _ ? You guys whispering so I can’t hear what the hell you are saying? I thought we were partners, Steve. No secrets?” Sam threw his arms up.

“Sam, I am not cheating on you. And secrets? You’re talking about secrets? The reason I offered to keep Bucky here is because you haven’t been honest with me!” Steve yelled back.

“No, we’re not putting this on me!” Sam yelled back. “You’re the one who-“

“The one who can’t even manage to get you to orgasm during sex with me, huh? And you weren’t even going to tell me? I wanted you to get to know Bucky because I thought that he could give you what I couldn’t!” Steve screamed.

Sam’s jaw dropped. “…Wait, what?”

“I think I can explain?” Bucky raised one hand, wiggling his fingers. “I had a feeling we weren’t going about this the right way, but I didn’t realize it had gone this far. Doll, I’ll explain.” Bucky placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Stevie called me after that utter failure you guys had about a month ago when he tried topping. He noticed that you never lost control and really got into it the way he did when you fucked him. You still with me?” Bucky asked Sam.

Sam nodded, although his brain was still having trouble comprehending that it was about him, and how he had tried to protect Steve’s feelings by keeping the trouble he was having in bed to himself.

“I top.” Bucky stated. “And I’m good at it. Steve thought that, maybe, I could give you what you needed. He figured that maybe my expertise could help you both figure things out.”

“Steve wanted you to fuck me?”

“Exactly!” Bucky confirmed. “So, Stevie, how about we try things my way, this time?”

Steve nodded. “Okay. We’ll try it.”

“Try it? What?” Sam questioned, still a few steps behind them both. He was having trouble keeping up with him.

“May I?” Bucky turned to Steve.

“It’s all you, now, Buck.”

Bucky cupped both of Sam’s cheeks with his hands, one much colder than the other. Sam blinked, Bucky’s face still seeming blurry from where it was in front of him. He squinted at him, and reached for his glasses.

“Wait a second. I can’t see.” Sam grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face. When he could finally see clearly, Bucky’s handsome face was entirely too close to him.

“Do you have an objection to this, Sam? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Sam looked back at Steve, who was nodding hopefully, before he turned back to Bucky. His eyes were bright blue, but with flecks of green and grey that only enhanced the color.

“Okay. Yeah, we can do this. If Steve is okay with it. But we need to talk about it first. All three of us.” Sam said firmly, always the responsible one out of the three of them.  He took a step away from Bucky and gathered himself, a little embarrassed at how much Bucky affected him. He loved Steve, yes, but he wasn’t blind. Bucky was the kind of attractive, built guy that you couldn’t help but be affected by.

“Okay, then. Go ahead and start us off, Sam. We’re listening.” Bucky supplied.

“Good. Great.” Sam nodded. “I haven’t been honest with you, obviously. I should’ve said this earlier, Steve.” Sam pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I can’t cum from topping. Never have been able to, and I probably never will be. It’s not that I don’t enjoy it, it’s great. It feels amazing. But I just can’t get there, no matter how much I want to.” Sam sighed. “I’m sorry. And I don’t want you to feel like you’re inadequate or that I was looking for someone to give me that, because I wasn’t and I would never do that to you.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I know you wouldn’t. That’s why I called Bucky.” He looked Sam in the eyes, unwavering. “I know you love me. I love you, too. I wanted to do this for you because of that, and there’s no one I trust to take care of you and give you what you need more than Buck.”

“I don’t need it.” Sam bit his lip.

“You look like you do. Your shoulders are tense. Everything from the way you look at things to how you carry yourself shows it.” Bucky cut in. “The moment I saw you, I knew you hadn’t had a good orgasm in a while. No offense to you, Stevie, but you’ve never looked so happy and relaxed. It isn’t right.” Bucky licked his lips and walked over to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re out here saving lives every day, Sam. Me and Stevie want to help, and if it makes you feel better, Stevie can watch.”

Something in Sam’s gut twisted at the idea, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. “Watch?” He breathed out shallowly. “I don’t-I’m not-“

“Don’t lie, Sweetheart.” Bucky placed his hand under Sam’s chin, cupping it. “It’s okay if you want it. Stevie can enjoy the show while I give it to you.” He smirked, placing his hand on Sam’s chest. He could feel his pulse speed up under his hand. “I bet you’d look so good on my cock, Baby Doll.” His smirk widened when Sam’s breath hitched at the name. “Maybe Steve could record it, too.” Sam’s breathing quickened. “You like that? Kinky one, aren’t you? Well, I’ll give you whatever you want, Baby Doll. Just tell me.”

Sam licked his lips. “I want you to blindfold and handcuff me and for Steve to record everything.”

“Then let’s get started, Baby Doll.”

* * *

 

_ “Bucky?” Sam inclined his head, listening for footsteps. He had both wrists handcuffed to the metal rods on his and Steve’s headboard. He was completely naked, his cock standing at attention, purpled at the tip and craving touch. “Bucky?” He asked again, his voice more urgent. _

__ __ _ Bucky walked into the camera’s view, just as naked as Sam. “I’m here. Just admiring the view.” He ran his hand down Sam’s side, soothing him. “It’s okay, Baby Doll. Just breathe.” Sam’s chest rose and fell slowly, and the camera caught the sound of Steve’s breath hitching. He was holding the camera, his hands steady as he watched the two of them. “That’s it. I got you.” Bucky promised. He leaned in, his lips less than an inch away from Sam’s. “Can I kiss you?” _

__ __ _ Sam nodded. _

__ __ _ Bucky cupped his cheeks, starting off with just a soft brush of his lips against Sam’s. Sam sighed, his entire body relaxing at his touch, before he whined as Bucky pulled away, leaving him wanting more. Bucky’s lips were soft, softer than he’d expected. _

__ __ _ “It’s okay, Baby Doll. I told you, I’m gonna give you what you want.” He promised. He pressed his lips against Sam’s, more firmly this time, and wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist as he arched up, pressing his body against Bucky’s. Bucky bit Sam’s bottom lip before running his tongue along the indentation of the bite, and Sam let out a groan that was almost feral. “That’s it. You’re doing so good.” Bucky whispered against Sam’s mouth. He pulled away, mouthing at Sam’s neck and wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock, not stroking him, but just giving him a light squeeze. “I’m not going to touch your cock again.” He told Sam, pulling his hand away. “You’re gonna cum without it, okay? You ever done that before?” _

__ __ _ Sam shook his head, his head tilted back. “I don’t know if I can.” _

__ __ _ “Don’t worry, you will.” Bucky assured him. “Turn over.” _

__ __ _ Sam wrapped his hands around the chains of the handcuffs, gripping them for support as he moved so he was on his knees, his back facing the camera. He felt Bucky’s hand traveling down his back and to his ass and spread his legs, showing off the area where he wanted him most. _

__ __ _ “Eager, are you?” Bucky let out a chuckle and looked directly into the camera as he smacked Sam’s ass. Sam let out a gasp of Bucky’s name, and his cock twitched. _

__ __ _ “Harder.” He pleaded. “I want more.” He pushed his ass into Bucky’s hands, and Bucky ran one finger down the crease of his ass. Sam shuddered. “That’s good, please.” _

__ __ _ “I know, Baby Doll. You want me in you? Or can I tease you just a little more?” _

__ __ _ “No teasing.” Sam begged. “Please. I need it.” _

__ __ _ Bucky’s hand moved away, and he turned Sam’s head, covering his lips with his own to stop his whine. “You’re good. I gotta get you nice and wet for me, that’s all. Do you want me to use a condom? I’m clean.” _

__ __ _ Sam shook his head. “You don’t have to. Just-please.” He repeated. As Bucky coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube, circling Sam’s hole, Steve zoomed in to get a closer look. The sounds Sam was making were obscene, and he cried out when Bucky curled his fingers, brushing his prostate. _

__ __ _ “You’re so hot and tight, Baby Doll. Can’t wait to fuck you.” Bucky stated, opening Sam up with his fingers. The lube made a slick sound every time Bucky thrusted his fingers, and a clear trail of it escaped Sam’s hole, running down his thigh. _

__ __ _ “It’s good enough, I can take it.” Sam whimpered. “Please fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.” _

__ __ _ Bucky uncuffed Sam from the headboard, cuffing his wrists together instead, before maneuvering Sam so he was sitting on Bucky’s lap, facing Steve. Bucky slowly pushed inside Sam, keeping his legs open wide so it could catch the sight of his cock stretching him open. _

__ __ _ “Bucky, can you? Please, can you? I want it.” Sam squirmed in Bucky’s lap, his voice high pitched. _

_ Bucky ran his hand up Sam’s chest, stopping finally to rest against the hollow of Sam’s throat. He squeezed gently, and Sam tightened up around him. _

_ “Yes, just like that.” Sam moaned. “Yes, Bucky, please.” He rolled his hips, a cry of pleasure leaving him as Bucky hit his prostate directly. “Oh Bucky, fuck yes!” _

_ Bucky placed his free hand on Sam’s inner thigh, massaging it gently as he thrusted, Sam matching his thrusts with an urgency that Bucky loved to see. It wasn’t long before Sam was cumming untouched, his body forming the perfect arc as he spilled onto his stomach and the bed. Bucky stilled inside him. _

_ “Keep going. I can take it.” Sam panted. Bucky resumed thrusting, eliciting high pitched whines and whimpers from Sam before he spilled his release inside him. He pulled out slowly and uncuffed Sam, laying him down. He kissed his wrists and took off the blindfold, reaching for Sam’s glasses and handing them over. _

_ “How was that?” He asked him. _

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.” Sam gasped. “Give me a minute, I want to go again. And turn off the camera, I want Steve to join.” Sam winked at the camera, and the screen faded to black. _

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
